


你不知道吗，兔子会以为自己怀孕的

by yueshangqingya



Category: mha, 我的英雄学院
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yueshangqingya/pseuds/yueshangqingya





	你不知道吗，兔子会以为自己怀孕的

在公众眼里八木俊典的物种一直是个谜，毕竟，第一英雄实际上是只温和无害的兔子这种事一旦曝光，和平象征的威慑力大概是要打折扣的。  
“折扣？那是他们一定没有被兔子踹过。”他的头号敌人，现在正躲在不知哪个山旮旯里养伤的蝮蛇All For One咝咝地说。  
“兔子多可爱啊，和欧尔麦特的公众形象虽然有差距，但是有种奇特的萌点呢。”他的头号粉丝，实际上是秘密恋人的绿谷出久将脸埋进蓬乱的金色后脑勺里说。

年纪一大把却被比自己小将近半辈子的恋人说可爱确实有些难为情，但是心里莫名有些受用的八木放任爱人把自己当成精神食粮一般嗅个不停。  
绿色卷毛的小狼狗扑在恋人身上欢快地摇着尾巴，他绝不会告诉对方自己觉得兔子最大的好处是频繁的发情期。  
在交往之后就发现了的，俊典在这方面竟然有着和真正的兔子一样的生理规律，不知道他这么多年一个人都是怎么过来的，但是害羞却因为身体诚实的反应而无法拒绝自己的金毛大兔子实在是过于可口。  
尽管一开始对于身体上进一步的亲密关系八木难以接受，但是都已经是恋人关系了，血气方刚的少年当然不会再允许他用那些小儿科的玩具欺骗自己。  
满足欲求不满的恋人可是犬科的天性。

然而近些日子来，恋人却一直躲着自己，不论是亲热也好，一起洗澡也好，现在甚至连晚上抱着睡也不被允许了。  
绿谷在抱着被子头也不回地进了客房的八木俊典身后发出绝望地哀嚎。  
一开始还以为是上个发情期自己做的太过分了，但是哪个雄性能放过哭喊着不要却抱紧自己颤抖着不住高潮的爱人呢。  
而恋人在日常中却丝毫没有疏远自己的意思，每天醒来去事务所之前仍然会发现惯于早起的恋人留在餐桌上的便当，冰箱里也总是有新鲜采购的猪排，一切细节都说明自己还被实际上内心无比柔软的恋人仔细地爱着。  
然而随着时间逐渐推移过俊典新的发情周期，却连晚安吻都刻意回避的恋人让绿谷的心微微沉了下去。  
难道俊典拒绝自己的亲近是因为身体出了什么问题吗。  
早年的重伤和拼尽全力的一战给八木俊典的身体留下了永远无法彻底修复的损伤，虽然绿谷从确定自己的心意起就有了觉悟，但是想到爱人可能命不久矣却向自己隐瞒真相的念头让他整个人如坠冰窟。  
而当他试图质问时，八木却干脆连他的面也不见了。明明两个人住在同一所房子，金发的垂耳兔总是能巧妙的避开两人见面的时机，每当绿谷下班回家，见到的都是客卧紧闭的房门。  
这让年轻的犬系男孩更加急躁。  
八木俊典的发情期迟迟不来的第二周，再也无法忍耐的绿谷出久向事务所请了假，准备蹲在家里把躲避了自己近一个月的恋人堵住问个清楚。

但是他绝对不曾预料到眼前的局面。

当八木俊典下班回家，发现原本应该比自己晚归的小男友一脸严肃地在沙发上正襟危坐时，他的反应出人意料。  
绿谷眼睁睁看着恋人惊慌失措地甩下手里的东西，用兔子的敏捷一溜烟从自己身边冲了过去，把次卧的门摔在自己鼻尖上。

那个速度，倒真不像身体不好的样子。

但是已经到了看到我就直接进屋锁门的地步了吗？俊典这是发生了什么啊！  
绿谷被锁在自家次卧门外，绝望地捶着门。  
“俊典——俊典你开开门，有什么事情我们可以商量，你别不理我——”  
回应他的是房间里慌乱的脚步声和明显明显急促的呼吸。  
绿谷愈发肯定出了什么事，他深吸一口气，决定动用特殊手段。  
“俊典你让开些，我要用力推门了，不管怎么样，今天我一定要弄清楚。”  
破门而入的威胁立竿见影，下一秒恋人慌乱的声音立刻透过门板传了出来：“别！没……没事，我只是需要一个人呆一会儿，你让我一个人呆一会儿就好了……哎呀！”  
跌倒的碰撞声让绿谷脑子一热，没来得及细想已发动个性一把推开了卧室的木门。  
然后——  
“俊，俊典，这，这这是怎，怎么回事……？”  
被完全预料之外的景象惊呆的小狼狗尾巴毛都炸了起来，瞪大了眼睛呆滞地望着面前的一切。  
而明显是被自己的裤子绊倒的高瘦男人跌坐在床边喘息着，一条光裸的长腿刚刚从解开的西装裤里解放出来。订制的高级西裤被随意地堆在脚踝上，男人下身只穿着一条棉质的白色内裤，而此时一片水渍正从内裤前面慢慢晕开。  
长着金色下垂兔耳的男人显然还没从突然的高潮中缓过神来，对于走过来抱起自己的青年也没有力气推开。  
绿谷把恋人抱起来放在床上，不出意外地感到内裤后面也是一片湿滑。而彻底震惊了他的，是他帮还在余韵中喘息的恋人脱下内裤时，发现恋人的后穴中插着的那根和自己发色同色的，尺寸可观的假阳具。  
事情彻底脱离了绿谷的认知，他脑子里嗡嗡作响，眼前所见完全超出了他的理解范围。  
为什么恋人一直躲着他，却还要用这样的东西？  
他下意识伸手去拔，却换来恋人一声拔高的呻吟，充血嫣红的后穴吐出一团晶莹的体液，打湿了尾椎处金色绒球般的小巧兔尾。  
八木的身体显然已经极度敏感，绿谷不敢再动，他让恋人靠在自己肩头，完全无法按捺心头的疑惑：“俊典，这到底是怎么回事？”  
勉强从余韵中抽离的男人从绿谷肩上抬起头，湿漉漉的蓝眼睛聚焦了好几次才看向他的脸，大概是终于意识到自己在恋人的怀抱中，金发的垂耳兔突然委屈地皱起了眉，把头埋在绿谷的肩上，随即极低的声音从绿谷肩头闷闷地传出来。  
“绿谷少年，我，我好像怀孕了……”  
纳纳纳纳纳尼？  
绿谷出久差点从床上栽下去，就连当年八木答应他的表白并且告诉他自己也喜欢他很久了的时候他也没有如此激动。  
“可，可是——你，俊典你是……”  
绿谷语无伦次，这实在太过荒唐，但是紧接着八木把他的手放在自己的小腹上，那里确实不同于以前的平坦，竟然微微地鼓胀起来。  
太过于难以置信，他想说也许只是胖了，虽然恋人瘦弱的四肢让他的话并没有什么说服力。  
而他怀中的人还不罢休，八木忍着后穴中异物带来的快感，喘着气从绿谷怀中爬起来，慢慢解开西装外套的纽扣。  
恋人下身赤裸含着假阳具脱西装的样子实在是刺激过头，绿谷强迫自己转开视线以免鼻子里流出什么。  
可是八木在叫他，他只好转回去，却差点真的喷出鼻血。  
面前的人已经脱掉了外套，正在解衬衣的扣子，而在衬衣里面，他的胸前，层层叠叠地缠着厚厚的绷带，如同过去女孩子的裹胸一般。  
八木解开衬衣，来不及脱下，便低声呻吟着请求：“出久……来帮帮我。”  
绿谷捂着鼻子走到恋人身边，小心地将手臂绕到他身后解开绷带的活结，当他一层层解下绷带的时候，犬科动物灵敏的嗅觉使空气中一丝异样的香甜越来越明显。  
绷带解到最后几层时，绿谷已经看到恋人的胸口有两片湿痕透过绷带晕开，而空气中的奶香变得浓烈无比。  
绷带被完全解下，除了勒出的痕迹之外，八木原本瘦骨嶙峋的胸膛上属于男性的平坦胸部此时竟微微鼓起，乳头肿胀着，在绿谷的注视下慢慢泌出了一滴白色的液体。  
绿谷被眼前的事实搞得晕头转向，公兔子原来是可以怀孕的这行字在他脑子里转了无数圈，把他从小到大的常识搅成了一锅粥。  
然而他很快被鼓胀的乳房和奶香气蛊惑，竟然低下头去将双唇凑上那粒水润的红豆用力一吮。  
乳汁的香甜立刻充满口腔，与此同时八木尖叫一声瘫软下去。绿谷急忙一把抱住他，发现他在乳房被吸吮的同时又一次高潮了，前端和后穴同时喷涌出大量的液体，淋漓着打湿了地面。  
绿谷把瘦高的恋人打横抱起放在床上，连续的高潮让八木疲惫不已，但他仍努力睁大眼睛盯着绿谷，显然对他的反应非常紧张。  
而还在努力消化过量信息的绿谷面对恋人迫切的目光，完全当机的大脑抖抖索索地蹦出了几个字：“我，我会负责的！”  
八木捶了他一拳。

事实就是八木自己也完全不清楚到底是怎么回事，从上次发情期结束不久，他的身体就陆续出现了一系列无法解释的变化。  
一开始是食欲不振，甚至轻微地反胃，这并没有引起八木太多注意，毕竟天气逐渐热了，而他平时也吃不下太多东西，只是在一起吃饭的时候需要努力多吃一些防止恋人担心罢了。  
食欲减退的现象不久便恢复正常让他松了口气，谁知紧接着在洗澡的时候发现自己的小腹微微膨胀起来，穿衣服时得到了证实让他开始惊慌，而伴随着身体的异状，更让他无法面对的，是自己身体里日渐难以克制的欲望。  
随着小腹鼓胀的出现，后穴的瘙痒和空虚没有一刻停止，尤其是在面对年轻爱人的时候，那个湿润的小口违背他意愿地开合着滴着水。即使是在已经有过亲密接触的恋人面前暴露自己如此赤裸的欲望也是难以逾越的心理障碍，更别说当身体的渴求逐渐变本加厉，让他无时无刻不渴望着被爱人填满的感觉。  
不论是疯狂地做爱还是干脆回避爱人的亲密都无济于事，体内的空虚瘙痒日复一日地加剧，八木不得不在日常工作中分神对付自己身体的欲求，而他的所处环境的每一个细节都让他想起年轻的恋人。  
直到有一天当他带着雄英新入学的高一新生完成训练，当天夜里他从缠绵湿热的梦境里惊醒，前后都湿得一塌糊涂，而他梦里，赫然是15岁刚刚穿上雄英制服的绿谷出久。  
八木抱着被子逃也似地冲进了次卧。  
分居并没能解决问题，小腹的鼓胀日益明显，而他无数次从梦里醒来，抽泣着在床单上扭动磨蹭，咬着枕头呼唤绿谷的名字。白天的时候，一个小小的动作就能让他腰腿发软地思念绿谷在他体内进出的满足感。  
在不受控制的小穴流出的汁液几乎当着学生和同事的面浸湿西装外裤，而他险些在大庭广众下呻吟出声的时候，八木终于忍不住在身体里放进了一根和爱人发色相同的假阳具。后穴的流水暂时被堵住了，但他不得不一次次溜进无人的洗手间，把自己锁在最深处的隔间，用不知羞耻的姿势两腿大开坐在马桶上，咬着手指和衣服的下摆，另一只手抓住被小穴含得湿滑的硅胶柱体把自己操到眼角发红。  
一次他自慰的时间稍微长了些，当他即将冲上绝顶的时候下课铃突然响起，一大群吵吵嚷嚷的男生涌进了洗手间。骤然的惊吓让八木瞬间高潮，体液失禁般从后穴涌出，他失神地向后倒去，修长的双腿却紧紧夹着腿间抽插的手，另一只手死命捂住嘴，把呻吟和尖叫全堵在喉咙里。  
恍惚间他仿佛看到高中时期的绿谷出久一把推开隔间门，带着情欲的绿色眼睛玩味地看着自己的偶像，众人心中的第一英雄躲在高中男生洗手间的隔间里用假阳具把自己插到淫水直流的样子。  
八木颤抖着瘫软下去，后穴仍不知餮足地咬着绿色的柱体，他向空无一人的面前伸出手：  
“出久……”  
这次高潮的幻觉让他无比思念爱人的抚慰，只是幻想那带着伤痕和老茧的掌心抚摸自己身体的感觉就让他一阵战栗。八木心想要不干脆回去和绿谷少年做个痛快好了，可是当他已经下定决心的时候，身体又发生了新的变化。  
胸口的两个红点开始不分场合和时间地肿胀，虽然自慰时也会幻想着绿谷自己玩弄那里，但是比起爱人唇舌并用地抚慰还是少了很多快感，而此时每天都红肿着摩擦衣物的乳头让八木有种无时无刻不在被恋人玩弄的错觉，他下身湿的愈发厉害了。  
当他某天晚上在浴室的镜子前仔细思考要不要穿个紧身背心什么的阻止衣物对乳头的蹂躏时，却感到胸前异样地胀痛。八木小心地按了按乳头周围的皮肤，没忍住发出一声呻吟，还好没有被浴室外的恋人听到。而他的胸前，以近些天变得红肿坚硬的乳头为圆心，果然出现了两团不明的肿胀。这样的位置和感觉很难不让他联想到匪夷所思的事情，八木擦了擦镜子上的水雾，侧身仔细研究自己胸前的线条，果然发现雄性原本应该平坦的胸部此时竟微微隆起，虽然只是很细微的变化，不过刚开始发育的少女乳房的程度，却仍然不可能被忽视。  
身体的一系列变化将八木的猜测引向了可怕的方向，他拼命摇着头，自言自语到应该只是增生吧，毕竟自从重伤之后身体很多机能都开始紊乱了。可是就在他拼命安慰自己的时候，八木惊恐地看到一滴半透明的乳白色液体从一侧乳头慢慢渗出，颤巍巍地挂在乳尖上。  
完……完了，自己怀孕了，甚至还有乳汁。  
这样的认知将八木打击得体无完肤，他在马桶上呆坐到绿谷担心地敲门，才慌忙穿好衣服溜回卧室。  
八木在因为没有出久而显得格外冰冷的次卧里仔细检查自己的身体，仍旧空虚着渴求爱人滋润的后穴，鼓起的小腹，肿胀的乳房和分泌的乳汁，他痛苦地捂住脸倒在床上。  
不……自己明明是雄性，为什么会怀孕，难道是个性改变了自己的身体……？One for all还有这种功效的吗，这个个性也太强了，不不不应该说是绿谷少年也太强了吧……不对我在想什么啊！  
对于男性怀孕的震惊让金毛的垂耳兔惶恐不已，比起这个甚至更令他不安的是恋人究竟会怎么看待自己。  
把脸埋进枕头，和金发同色的下垂长耳微微抖动着，兔子惶惑地用被单裹紧自己。  
原本巨大的年龄差，自己残破丑陋的身体，不能公之于众的关系，这些都已经被年轻的恋人用执着和爱慕一一克服，但是现在，身为雄性却怀有身孕，而随着孕期发展两人的关系和自己身体的畸变一定会不可避免地曝光。  
八木俊典活了大半辈子，他并不在意别人的目光，但他怕绿谷因此千夫所指，他不能让他的少年大好的前程和梦想毁在自己这个年老衰弱的怪物身上。  
与此同时，他内心深处某个地方被强压下去的声音又开始悄声蛊惑：  
“如果他也因此而厌恶你呢。如果绿谷出久也认为你是个畸形的怪物，你已经毁了他对欧尔麦特的憧憬，现在还要进一步毁掉他的人生吗？”  
不！不是这样的，就算全天下的人都认为他是个怪物，绿谷少年也不……  
反驳的声音越来越无力，当枕头上一片冰凉的时候八木才发现自己蜷缩在床上哭了很久。  
怀着不知是对给绿谷带来负面影响和绿谷厌恶自己哪个更强烈一点的恐惧，从那天起，八木在胸前裹上了一层层绷带，并且彻底对绿谷出久避而不见。  
绷带勉强阻止了自己胸前的尴尬被撞破，但是与之同时胀痛的感觉愈发难耐，小心地在网络上浏览了乳汁淤积的解决方法，对着各种工具的图片面红耳赤了小半个钟头之后，他决定手动把乳汁挤出来。  
第一次把自己锁在卧室里偷偷动手的时候，八木疼得差点叫出声来，和任何受伤的感觉都不同，敏感部位的疼痛让他整个背都弓了起来。再次动手时他有了点经验，将手掌按住肿胀的地方缓缓按压，虽然仍旧疼痛但终究是可以忍耐的程度了。  
然而原本以为疼痛就是自己要面对的最大困难，八木在乳汁开始从乳头顶端的细孔排出时被胸前奇异的酥麻感吓了一跳。夹杂着细微痛痒的快感随着乳汁从开始发育的乳房中流出持续不断，让他随着手掌按揉胸部的动作不住呻吟。  
当他再次回过神已经倒在床上，双腿间夹着皱成一团的被子，胸前和下体都狼狈不堪。  
从那天起，八木不得不每晚确认绿谷睡着之后一个人在次卧的床上按揉着肿胀的胸部，插着按摩棒的臀部在床上磨蹭着，幻想年轻力壮的爱人从身后戳刺的动作，爱人的手如同抚慰女性的乳房一样挤压他的胸乳，上下夹击的快感让他不住扭动着想让体内的硬物插得更深，高潮时乳汁和精液同时喷溅出来。  
极度快感中他咬着被角狂乱地摩擦自己的下体，分不清是刺激过度或是什么的泪水顺着眼角流进凌乱的金发里。  
漆黑的深夜里八木轻轻念着绿谷出久的名字。  
他惶恐着自己身体的变化，担忧世人的反应，畏惧恋人发现时异样的目光，却唯独没有怨恨过自己身体里孕育的生命。  
那是他和绿谷的孩子。  
想到这点，八木觉得自己怀着的是一团暖阳，是一团和煦甚至耀眼夺目的光。  
他迷失在欲望中时总是下意识地抚摸起小腹，高潮时的幻觉里有带着伤痕的手覆盖在他的手背上。

而此时，他苦苦隐瞒的一切都暴露在恋人眼前。  
还好，绿谷出久从来不曾让他失望。

“都怪你，如果不是你上次搞得那么过分，我怎么会变成这个样子？”  
天哪他竟然变成指责男友害自己意外怀孕的小女生了。  
把无法控制的情绪波动归为孕期激素的作用，八木放任自己揪着小男友的衣领断断续续地质问。  
大脑死机好不容易重启完毕的绿谷面对恋人的指责结结巴巴地道着歉，他本能地知道爱人这段日子一定过得非常艰难，因此拥抱着对方的手臂始终没有放松。  
紧密的拥抱让惶恐不安多日的八木悬了很久的心稍微放下，此时他才觉出身体的疲倦，多日以来纠缠不休的欲望，身为男人却怀孕的恐惧，胸前的胀痛，以及太久没有亲近爱人的空虚，终于再次躺在熟悉的怀抱中时他才发现自己竟然如此地思念着绿谷出久。  
他又向爱人怀里缩了缩，小心地问出困扰了他很久的问题：“那，我可以留下他吗？”  
“谁——你是说……？”绿谷一时转不过弯，随即他反应过来：“当……当然可以，如果俊典你愿意的话，但是你的身体……”  
“我没事！”八木猛地撑起身子：“我想要这个孩子，这是我们的孩子，他必须留下来。”  
两人都忘记了这件事本身有多么荒唐，像任何一对相爱的人一样思考起他们的结晶。  
八木这些天因为腹中的小生命辗转反侧，他不确定正处于事业上升期的绿谷有没有要孩子的打算，对方之前也从未有过领养的念头。而更可怕的是他会不会觉得这个孩子是畸形的产物，从而逼自己放弃。  
每次想到这里，八木都暗下决心，他一定要留下这个孩子，哪怕要从此隐姓埋名远走他乡，哪怕要离开绿谷出久。  
离开绿谷出久……  
这样的想法每次只是一动念头，他的心脏都会抽痛到让他无法继续思考，以至于之后的打算从来都没能认真考虑。  
还好，当他的秘密暴露的时候，他的爱人唯一担心的只是他的身体。  
他早该明白的，对方是那个绿谷出久，是他的绿谷少年，所以他些日子的纠结和挣扎都毫无必要。  
而对于绿谷来说，竟然没能早点发现恋人的异状，又或是在发现之后没有下定决心及时提供帮助以至于爱人经受了如此多的折磨让他在心里痛骂了自己无数遍。  
同样处在自责中的两人拥抱了许久，直到八木胸前的胀痛将他从恍惚中唤醒。  
因为疼痛微微缩起肩膀的动作引起了绿谷的注意，虽然没有经验，他也知道怀孕的人需要被多么仔细地照料。  
“俊，俊典，有什么我可以为你做的吗……？”对于爱人的痛苦无比心焦但是作为罪魁祸首他却不知要如何安抚。  
而在听到他的问话后，八木竟然认真地思考起来。  
“出久，你能……再做一遍刚才那个吗？就像刚才……那样的……”  
因为害羞八木的声音含混不清，绿谷反应了一下才想起他说的是什么，顿时感到血涌向了某个现在绝不该有反应的地方。  
“真，真的吗？俊典，你希望我再，再……”  
他恋人金发的脑袋已经快低到胸口去了。  
“是的，我看网上说，那个乳汁流不出来的话，最好是吸出来，虽然有专门的机器但是我……我一直都是用手挤的，可是会很疼，刚刚你那样做的时候没有疼，反而……很舒服，所以我想……”  
绿谷怀疑自己的脸红到要滴出血来了，这样的要求，哪个男人会拒绝啊！  
他靠着床头坐起来，把恋人安放在自己腿上，两人都小心地不让视线和对方相碰。  
微微隆起的乳房和红肿湿润的乳头带来的视觉冲击实在过大，绿谷闭上了眼睛。  
他小心地凑近其中一边，将那颗挺立肿胀的肉粒含在了嘴里。  
八木倒抽一口气并拢了双腿。  
绿谷先是轻轻地吮吸了一口，见爱人没有痛苦的反应便逐渐加大了力度。  
乳汁的香甜溢满口腔，他几乎沉醉其中，情不自禁地吞咽着爱人甜蜜的馈赠，遇到不通畅的时候，便用手轻轻按摩乳头周围，舌尖戳刺揉弄着细小的乳孔，诱哄尚且青涩的乳房给他更多的蜜汁。  
八木在被爱人玩弄乳房的时候大脑就已近放空，太久没被安慰只能独自抒解的身体渴望地发痛，乳汁从乳孔顶端流出的感觉给了他一种胸部在高潮的错觉，他无意识地在爱人的膝头扭动着，仍含着假阳具的后穴隔着绿谷的裤子摩擦对方早已挺立的硬物。当绿谷舔咬一侧的乳头时，八木用手托起另一边的乳房向他嘴边送去，带着哭腔的声音断断续续地说着这边也要。  
绿谷头脑发热地轮流吸吮两边的乳房，下体隔着裤子在怀中人湿热的臀缝中戳刺顶撞，而八木不知何时已换成了骑乘的姿势，修长的双腿分开跪坐在他的腰胯上随着他下身的顶弄一次次绷紧，连假阳具也堵不住的淫液从后穴溢出打湿了粗糙的帆布。  
在终于触碰到爱人后，之前自己的抚慰全都变得寡淡无味，仅仅被玩弄胸部就爽的神志不清的八木带着含糊的哭腔哀求：“对不起……但是，但是我想要，我太想要了……对不起……”  
看着爱人心疼不已，绿谷放开滴着乳汁的红肿转而亲吻瘦削面颊上的泪痕：“俊典，为什么要道歉，想要的话只要说就可以了。”  
而八木迷乱地摇着头，绿谷这才注意到他的一只手一直放在腹部，用保护的姿态托着还不甚显怀的小腹。  
“对不起……有，有可能会伤到宝宝，但是我好想要出久，好想要出久在里面……已经没有办法再忍下去了，一点也忍不了了……”  
绿谷的理智在断线边缘拼命挣扎，最后对爱人的疼惜占了上风，他把情动难耐的恋人放倒在床上，让他侧过身，调整了一个舒服的位置。  
“俊典，相信我好吗，我会保护好你们两个，也会满足你的。”  
已经失去判断力的人在勉强听完最后一个字后几乎迫不及待地点了点头，离开恋人的怀抱使得他难耐地绞紧双腿。  
绿谷脱下碍事的衣物，将侧卧的恋人一条腿轻轻抬起，然后尽量轻柔地抽出了后穴中的硅胶柱体。  
虽然他已经放轻了动作，还是给八木带来一阵过电般的战栗。不知几次高潮的体液没有了异物的阻碍争先恐后地从红肿柔软的小穴涌出，甚至在床单上积出了小小的水洼。  
而后穴突然的空虚让已沦为情欲俘虏的男人焦急地呻吟出声，他的大脑已混沌一片，被本能指使着说出羞耻的哀求。  
“不要出去……我还没……还没有……啊啊啊——”  
拿走他玩具的爱人很快给了他更好的，火热的硬物代替冰冷的硅胶将饥渴的小洞填得满满，凸起的青筋和搏动的血管无不显示主人忍耐的辛苦。  
敏感充血的肠壁被烫得痉挛，当绿谷在他体内缓慢地抽动起来的时候八木简直叫破了音。  
太想念了，实在是太过于想念这种感觉了，这么久的独自抚慰和忍耐，直到此时他才知道自己多么爱绿谷在他体内的这种感觉。  
“啊啊……出久……绿谷少年……好棒……”  
毫不犹豫地叫出平时耻于出口的淫词浪语，八木惊异地发现这些羞耻的词句让自己感到更加兴奋。  
太久没得到满足，他在情欲和快感面前完全失去了判断力，毫不犹豫地选择了更能取悦自己的方式。  
半侧卧的姿势让他一条腿架上绿谷肩头，半跪在他腿间的青年几乎以骑跨的姿势在他体内律动，他收紧小腿的肌肉，足跟勾住青年的后颈，这个举动极大地鼓舞了他的恋人，他感到体内瘙痒的那一点被布满青筋的顶端一次次准确地碾过。  
“对，对……就是那里，绿谷少年，再来……再用力一点……啊啊……”  
八木仰着头张大嘴喘息，试图从不受控制的快感中缓一口气，然而他的爱人并不打算给他机会，火热的硬物堪堪抵住那要命的一点，在仿佛无限漫长的停顿之后，绿谷突然顶住八木最脆弱的地方用力反复研磨。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”过电般的快感让八木仿佛被离水的鱼一样挣扎起来，而他确实像一尾被扔上砧板的鱼般被钉在绿谷的胯下逃脱不得。  
瘦弱的金发男人在床上辗转挣扎，唾液从嘴角溢出随着动作在脸颊和脖颈上扯出长长的银丝。而不论怎么挣扎，他的腰部以下始终被深深钉入体内的火热楔子固定在青年胯下。  
他的挣扎只能让那一块敏感的肠壁被更加残忍地对待，终于意识到这点的男人放弃了挣扎双唇大张着不停喘息，透明的液体失禁一般从仍然挺立着的前端流出来。  
已经泄了不知道多少次，那个地方还是硬得难受，后面的小洞也还是饥渴地流着水，已经被捣弄的火热充血的肠壁在爱人将自己的硬挺插进来时还是会急不可待地吸附上去。  
太渴望了，太过于想要了……不论是身体还是这颗心，都已经等了太久了。  
在欲望中沉浮的八木的最后一丝神智让他伸手护住了腹部，里面这个小东西究竟对他的身体做了怎样奇怪的改造，明明是孕育新的生命，他却像是变成了绿谷的性玩具一样无比饥渴。  
而正小心地对待爱人此时无比脆弱的躯体的绿谷，虽然很久没有亲密接触使他硬得发痛，但他的全部精力却都集中在取悦爱人之上。  
看到已完全沉沦欲望的爱人本能地护住了小腹，绿谷心中甜蜜又说不出地心疼。  
他的俊典，是多么好的爱人啊。  
而他自己，虽然照顾恋人的身体不能放开冲刺，但是爽到神志不清的恋人说出的平时绝不可能出口的话绝对是意外之喜。  
此时八木湛蓝的双眼早已失了清明，被情欲弄得水雾迷离，茫然地半睁着看向给自己带来快感的对象。  
“出久……？”  
“俊典，我在这里。”  
绝顶的高潮如雪崩般不可阻挡地倾泻而下时，八木忘记了尖叫呻吟，他向前方伸出手，几不可闻地呼唤爱人的名字。  
而这次他的手被握住了。

“早点……早点和你这么做就好了……”高潮之后完全神志不清的金发男人倒在恋人怀里喃喃地说：“就不会这么难受了……”  
他的爱人心疼地抱紧了他。

于是最后的最后。  
“原……原来其实没有怀孕吗……？”  
还是去看了医生的两只愚蠢的雄性被治愈女郎狠狠地教训了。  
“他是兔子，兔子会假孕的你不知道吗？再说他是男的，男的能怀吗？？？现在的孩子生理课都学到哪里去了！”  
哪里的生理课会教这种东西啊！  
被粉红色的小老太太举着拐杖打得抱头鼠窜的绿谷在心里哀嚎。  
“本来差不多可以了，被你这一顿胡搞，他的激素水平又升上去了！”  
“对——对不起！！！”年轻英雄拼命道歉。  
“对我道歉有什么用？”治愈女郎把一堆瓶瓶罐罐乒乒乓乓地塞进他怀里：“记得让他按时吃药休息，过一段自己就好了。”  
“是——是！”  
“还有”她看了眼八木被宽松的白衬衫挡住的胸口：“乳汁不能及时排出的话会引发炎症，要每天按时帮他吸出来。”  
“？？？吸……吸出来？？？”  
这次两个人同时发出了惊叫，脸颊比赛似的涨红了起来。


End file.
